Yamato Chase
'Yamato Chase '(ヤマトチェース,Yamatochēsu) is the youger brother of Crystal Chase, as well as being a member of the elite Chase Family, with Azuka Chase being his niece. Most commonly known by his Hero name 'Zeus '(ゼウス,Zeusu), as he can generate lightning from his fingertips and his level of control over his quirk ''Dernière Danse. ''Due to being born as part of the Chase bloodline as a male he carries two quirks (Dernière Danse and Crystalline) unlike his sister who only carries the Crystalline quirk. Appearance Looking much like the human version of Korosensei before he turned into a octopus. Yamato has pale skin, dark eyes, and short black hair that reached to his nape. He usually wears formal clothes. Despite being a hero he shows no sign of it and somebody would assume he was a ordinary civilian. Personality Not much of his personality is shown or emphasized upon as he is a side story character. From what information there is, he is protective of his elder sister and niece willing to sacrifice his body to save them. He has a bit of a sadistic streak, which is shown when he reminds Katsuki Bakugo what happens to those people who threaten his niece. Though he has a moral code he is not above threatening people to protect his loved ones. In his flashbacks of his childhood memories he is shown to hate the situation he grew up in. History He was born in Hosu City, Japan as the youngest brother of Crystal Chase. However he was rescued by Endeavor`s sidekick at the time Surrey and she took him in eventually she became like a maternal elder sister to him. Eventually when she passed away due to have obtained a grievous wound from a high-ranking villain, he carried her amulet with a promise that he made to her locked inside his heart to become a hero carrying on the Jade Bloodline. Synopsis U.A. Entrance Exam He is first seen during the U.A. Entrance Exam where he rescues Jadet (Present Mic`s daughter and one of the "hostages taken by the villains") from teachers posing as villains and defeats them while also rescuing the other six hostages ignoring the test completely to focus on getting them out alive. Todoroki is seen eyeing the amulet he wears on his neck which shatters when somebody hits it by accident. Due to it breaking he goes totally berserk and after shouting at the person who broke his amulet went on to rescue Izuku Midoriya using the Chase Family quirk Crystalline even though he spits up blood afterwards. Later he would be taken to the hospital and Jadet the person he rescued would request to see him. He then asks Jadet to not let them know that he was a examinee instead to introduce him as Thirteen`s Protegee which he was. League of Villains He is first seen during the attack shielding Jadet also a student of U.A. from the air pressure generated by All-Might`s attack. He would later meet All-Might`s daughter Mordred Yagi who would shield her father getting hit with the full blunt of the attack as a result. Later he introduces himself as a examiee of the U.A. Entrance Exam as well as saying his name which caused varied reactions. U.A. Sport`s Festival Yamato is confused when their homeroom teacher announces that they are having a sport`s festival. He receives a text from a mysterious person deciding to follow the location and signal to the place where the text came from. Following the text signal and location he comes across a mysterious young man that happens to be from Class 1-B. He ignores the second text that comes and walks past with a blank face before he stops halfway and decides to toss the male who sent him the text into a skyscraper causing Jadet to scold him.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Chase Family Members